Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sesshoumaru!
by ame to ai
Summary: Kagome yang merencanakan sesuatu di hari penting Sesshoumaru menyeret paksa Inuyasha untuk ikut ambil bagian. Akankah rencana sang miko berjalan lancar sedangkan, disaat yang sama, Inuyasha baru saja mengetahui hal tergila yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya XD. OS. Bithday Fic for Fluffy-sama!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Warnings: Demi posting di tanggal ultah Sesshoumaru, fic gaje ini dibuat dadakan. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan. Hope u guys enjoy it though.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, bagiku, kau, mm ... " Kagome tertawa canggung, berdeham, lalu melanjutkan dengan santai, "walau pada awalnya aku menganggapmu kejam karena kau hampir membunuhku tetapi, seiring waktu berlalu dan aku lebih mengenalmu, hal itu tak lagi menjadi masalah."

Tanpa menyadari bahwa pipinya kian cerah oleh semburat merah muda dan binar di matanya semakin benderang, gadis itu meneruskan, "kini, setelah kita bertemu lagi di zaman ini dan kita menjadi lebih dari sekedar sekutu, aku merasa sangat beruntung dapat mengenalmu lebih dekat. Sesshoumaru, kau adalah sosok kakak, pemimpin, dan sahabat yang sangat dapat diandalkan." Gadis itu mengangguk dan memberi senyum sebagai tanda bahwa ia selesai sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, mematikan kamera, lalu mendekati sahabatnya yang keras kepala.

"Inuyasha, kau memperhatikanku, 'kan?" Laki-laki setengah siluman yang diajak bicara tak menjawab, sikap menutup diri terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang bersilang di atas dada. Rasa tak nyaman terdeteksi dari dua jari Inuyasha yang terus mengetuk-ngetuk lengannya.

Nada dering gawai Kagome menginterupsi, gadis itu segera menjawab panggilan dari jasa boga untuk acara malam nanti. Napas lega Inuyasha tak bertahan lama, karena tak berselang lama setelah panggilan telepon itu berakhir, sahabat perempuannya itu membalik badan secara tiba-tiba. Gadis yang tengah mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan kaos polos berwarna kuning terang itu berseru, "Sudah cukup contohnya. Sekarang giliranmu!" Sambil mengutak-atik gawainya, _miko_ yang pernah menjelajah waktu itu bergumam, "tapi aku harus mengurus ini terlebih dahulu. Kalau begini, aku akan minta tolong pada Shizue saja."

Hanya selang belasan detik, kepala pelayan terpercaya yang baru saja disebut namanya itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Shizue," Kagome sedikit membungkuk.

Wanita yang semua rambutnya telah memutih itu membungkuk dalam. "Tentu saja, _Miko-sama_."

"Saat nanti aku kembali sebaiknya kau sudah membuat rekaman itu, Inuyasha!" ancam Kagome seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

Wanita tua itu mengambil tempat duduk di balik meja. Dengan wajah tenang tapi tekad yang tak akan urung oleh badai Jebi sekalipun, Shizue berusaha melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh _miko_ yang sudah dianggap sebagai salah satu penghuni rumah itu. Kamera yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang baca keluarga Taisho itu sudah dalam keadaan menyala, siap merekam semua gerakan juga perkataan Inuyasha untuk sang kakak.

Kepala pelayan yang mendadak beralih profesi menjadi juru kamera itu membaca ulang perintah yang ada di secarik kertas yang ada di dalam genggamannya, "Inuyasha- _sama_ , maaf, aku harus mengulanginya lagi, tolong ceritakan sisi positif Sesshoumaru- _sama_ menurut anda."

"Pendapat positif tentang Sesshoumaru? Bila itu yang kau tanyakan maka aku tidak memiliki jawabannya."

"Maaf bila saya lancang, tapi, mengapa?" tanya _youkai_ rubah berwujud manusia itu.

"Seharusnya itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku, mengapa? Mengapa banyak sekali fiksi penggemar tentang Sesshoumaru dan Kagome yang beredar di internet?"

 _Orang brengsek mana yang mengizinkan?!_

Dari semua orang, Inuyasha tahu, bahwa ia dan Sesshoumaru jugalah yang memberi izin bagi Kagome untuk menceritakan perjuangan mereka dalam mengumpulkan bola empat arwah. Mereka memperbolehkan Kagome bekerja sama dengan seorang _mangaka_ dan menjadikan petualangan yang dibawa _Shikon no tama_ sebagai konsumsi tidak hanya publik Jepang, tapi juga mereka yang bermukim di benua yang berbeda. Kini, dunia mengenal perjuangan mereka di era feodal sebagai _manga_ , animasi, dan _live action_ yang hanya berlandaskan karangan belaka. Bagi Inuyasha, itu tak mengapa. Karena yang terpenting adalah keinginan Kagome untuk menyebarkan pesan moral yang terkandung di dalam kisah mereka telah tersampaikan.

Akan tetapi, hal yang membuat Inuyasha teramat sangat keberatan yang baru ia ketahui pagi itu adalah, imajinasi liar para penggemar!

 _Oh, ya, fiksi penggemar keparat._

 _Persetan dengan fiksi penggemar!_

Tanpa sadar, Inuyasha melontarkan isi pikirannya dengan teramat lantang, "Yang benar saja, SessKag atau SesshouKago! Mereka sama sekali tidak cocok! Tak peduli dengan alasan mereka, _opposite attraction_ atau apalah, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!"

"Jadi, Inuyasha- _sama_ membaca fiksi penggemar tentang mereka?" Entah bagaimana, suara dan ekspresi wajah Shizue sama-sama datar.

Egonya tersentil, Inuyasha membuang wajah dan menyahut tak acuh, "Itu tak sengaja, hanya sepintas."

Wanita tua itu mengangguk kecil.

Inuyasha tidak lagi tahan untuk tidak menyemburkan kekesalannya saat itu juga. "Apa kau tahu bagian yang paling memuakkan dari fiksi penggemar yang menjadikan Sesshoumaru dan Kagome sebagai pasangan? Di dalam cerita, aku selalu ditulis sebagai _hanyou_ brengsek bermulut kasar yang selalu meninggalkan Kagome demi Kikyou. Sial! Seingatku, aku tidak pernah meminta kepada _Kami-sama_ hubungan rumit seperti yang kumiliki."

Setelah waktu terentang beberapa saat, Inuyasha melanjutkan racauannya, "aku akui, aku memang sering sembarang bicara, kata-kataku terkadang kasar." Satu alis Shizue berkedut, dan itu tak lepas dari pandangan Inuyasha. Ia mengerti dan segera mengoreksi, "Baiklah, sering," ralat laki-laki tampan itu. "Aku sering berkata kasar, tapi aku tidak akan pernah dengan sengaja menyakiti Kagome secara fisik maupun mental. Kau tahu, karena Kagome, dia itu ...," mulutnya terbuka, wajahnya mulai terbakar, tanpa melisankan isi hati yang sebenarnya ia mencari-cari kata yang dapat menggambarkan hubungannya dengan sang _miko_ penjelajah waktu, "Kagome itu teman dekatku."

Dengan warna merah yang merona hingga ke telinga, Inuyasha mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Dasar, para jalang itu tidak akan pernah puas bila tidak menulisku sebagai tukang selingkuh atau laki-laki yang tega memanggil teman terdekatnya dengan sebutan _pela_ -" laki-laki setengah siluman yang tak sampai hati menyelesaikan satu kata tertentu untuk Kagome itu lantas mendengus sebal.

Shizue berdeham. "Kita sedikit melenceng dari tujuan awal, Inuyasha- _sama_ , aku di sini untuk merekam pendapatmu tentang Sesshoumaru yang berulang tahun hari ini."

Dengan nada bosan Inuyasha menyahut, "ya, ya, aku tahu."

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Inuyasha menenangkan diri. Setelah kepalanya cukup dingin untuk berpikir, ia menyeringai malas. Seringainya kian lebar dan taringnya kian terpampang saat ia membayangkan bagaimana air muka Sesshoumaru saat pulang nanti malam; kue ulang tahun, kedatangan sang ibu, kehadiran cucu dari cicitnya Rin dan Kohaku, para kerabat, kolega, juga kawan terdekat. Rumah besar mereka akan teramat ramai. Sesshoumaru pasti akan sangat terganggu, dan wajah meradang kakaknya itu sangat patut ditunggu.

 _Tapi ...,_ "Sebuah rekaman sebagai hadiah ulang tahun? Ide bodoh siapa ini?"

Tanggapan Shizue untuk pertanyaan retoris itu hanyalah sebuah senyum tipis.

"Keh, Kagome selalu saja merepotkan, tapi, terserahlah, yang penting ia senang." Inuyasha yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di sofa kini menegakkan tubuhnya, dari wajahnya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya, akhirnya pria itu membuka suara, "baiklah, aku siap. "

Shizue mengangguk sebagai tanda rekaman dimulai. Inuyasha menatap kamera dengan dagu terangkat. "Sesshoumaru, _youkai_ brengsek dan sombong sepertimu itu sangat sulit untuk dibunuh, karena itu, tetaplah hidup dan jadi alfa yang berguna bagi kawanannya!"

Kedua alis wanita itu otomatis terangkat. Mengingat kepribadian _hanyou_ yang menjadi majikannya, ia memang sudah menakar atas apa yang akan diucapkan, tapi tetap saja, kalimat barusan itu membuat ia yang kaku sedikit terperangah.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, Inuyasha- _sama_?"

"Tidak," ucap Inuyasha seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Kurasa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, ya 'kan, Inuyasha?" ujar Kagome yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Keh, aku sudah selesai di sini." Inuyasha mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas tinggi-tinggi, ia merenggangkan tubuh, sambil menguap lebar.

Setelah Kagome melihat hasil rekaman singkat itu, ia berkomentar, "hanya itu?"

Dengan mata yang basah karena kantuk, _hanyou_ yang tak pandai merangkai kata itu menyahut malas, "Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kukatakan, hah?" Kemudian ia bangkit dan hendak beranjak pergi.

Pantang menyerah, gadis itu terus membujuk, "Ayolah, Inuyasha. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba lebih baik dari itu." Kagome menuntun Inuyasha agar kembali duduk di sofa. "Tidak ada salahnya sedikit menunjukkan perhatianmu kepada kakakmu."

Nada Inuyasha sedikit meninggi, "Ucapan manis seperti apa yang harus aku berikan kepada kakak yang dua kata favoritnya adalah 'Matilah, Inuyasha!'" Manusia setengah siluman itu mendecakkan lidah. "Oi, Kagome, apa kau tahu kalau ide bodohmu ini sangat merepotkan, hah?"

Gadis yang diajak bicara berkacak pinggang lalu membalas sengit, "Kau bilang apa, Inuyasha?"

Detik berlalu, keduanya kini lebih pandai menahan diri. Inuyasha kembali duduk, Kagome pun mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Dengan suara dan senyum manis, Kagome membebaskan Kepala Pelayan itu dari tontonan harian yang akan membuatnya mati karena bosan, "Terima kasih banyak Shizue, kurasa sudah cukup."

Dengan itu, Shizue pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Panas hati Kagome telah teredam, meski rencana yang ia buat sedemikian rupa agar kedua kakak-beradik itu semakin akur dibilang sebagai hal bodoh. Si sulung Higurashi itu tetap menganggap idenya itu cemerlang. Mengenal tabiat keduanya, sebuah rekaman video yang dapat ditambah maupun dikurangi akan terasa lebih mempermudah. Mereka tidak bertatapan langsung, tidak akan ada salah pemilihan kata yang terlontar dari mulut Inuyasha, takkan ada sahutan berupa fakta pedas yang meluncur dari lisan Sesshoumaru. Keduanya memang tinggal di bawah atap, tapi dari pengamatan Kagome, keduanya hanya berkata seperlunya. Tapi mungkin, memang seperti itulah hubungan mereka.

Kagome menghela napas dan bersandar santai di sofa. Ia menolehkan kepala, memandang sahabatnya. "Inuyasha, apa kau yakin tak ingin menambahkan pesan untuk Sesshoumaru?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Ya, memangnya kau mengharapkan aku mengucapkan apa? Sesshoumaru, jauhilah iblis internet yang bernama 'fiksi penggemar' atau kepalamu akan terbakar sepertiku?"

Garis-garis horizontal karena syok tercetak di kening Kagome, kelopak matanya terbelalak hingga batas maksimal dan mulutnya terbuka lebar selama beberapa saat sebelum tertutup, kemudian terbuka lagi saat ia berusaha menggapai kata, dan kembali tertutup, persis seperti ikan yang berada di daratan. "Inuyasha, apa kau juga membaca 'itu'?"

'Juga?' Merasa menjadi orang paling idiot sebab tanpa sengaja membongkar aibnya, Inuyasha yang iritasi berkata ketus, "Tidak!"

"Bohong!" tuduh Kagome.

"Keh!"

Kagome menggunakan bantal sofa untuk menutup wajahnya dan ia mengikik. Tawanya teredam, tapi cukup lantang untuk telinga segitiga sensitif sang _hanyou_.

"Aku menyesal kau membacanya, Inuyasha." Yang Kagome bicarakan adalah banyaknya cerita yang memuja Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru sebagai pasangan.

Tanpa komentar, laki-laki itu melipat tangan di atas dada.

"Memang sedikit aneh rasanya. Selain itu, ada beberapa hal yang memberatkan hati membaca fiksi tentang diri sendiri," terang Kagome. Tentu saja memberatkan hati bila kau digambarkan sebagai pribadi yang hanya bisa menangis pasrah dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika teman-temanmu dilanda bahaya atau kau melakukan hal luar biasa yang pada kenyataannya tidak dapat kau lakukan meski dengan besarnya _reiki_ yang kau miliki. Untuk Kagome pribadi, dikecilkan atau terlalu dipandang hebat, keduanya sama-sama memberi beban dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Tapi, Inuyasha, aku menemukan beberapa yang bagus."

"Aku ragu bila ada fiksi penggemar yang bagus."

"Serius, ini bagus." Gadis berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu mengeluarkan gawainya dari saku, ia menggeser-geser layar beberapa kali sebelum memberikan benda itu pada sahabatnya. "Dalam cerita itu—terima kasih kepada kecerobohanku yang tanpa sengaja meninggalkan kartu identitas pelajar di sebuah gua di era feodal—kau diburu oleh sebuah lembaga khusus milik pemerintah yang meneliti segala hal supernatural maupun mahluk asing seperti alien saat pergi ke zamanku. Tidak hanya oleh pemerintah, kau juga diincar oleh sekelompok mafia. Para mafia menculikku, dan kau terjebak di dunia modern. Dengan segala aral dan rintang, kau terancam menjadi kelinci percobaan, atau menjadi barang dagangan di pasar gelap internasional."

Inuyasha melirik sekilas ke layar ponsel gadis itu sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku bisa membayangkan cerita itu menjadi sebuah film aksi yang masuk daftar film _box office_ ," imbuh Kagome dengan mata yang menerawang membayangkan betapa menegangkannya film aksi khayalan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku yakin kau akan peduli dengan yang ini." Lalu gadis itu pun sibuk mengutak-atik gawainya. "Ini dia," ujar Kagome seraya mengulurkan gadget miliknya.

Suara Kagome menahan tawa membuat Inuyasha terpancing, _hanyou_ itu dengan malas membuka mata. Ketika membaca judul dan satu kalimat pembuka, matanya sontak terbelalak.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru Complex**

 **Kau tahu kau terobsesi dengan Sesshoumaru saat kau;**

\- Menyadari bahwa tidak ada hari tanpa memikirkannya.

\- Dan kau memikirkan Sesshoumaru disaat-saat aneh seperti sedang mengerjakan tes matematika, atau saat kau harus memastikan hasil laporan keuangan kantor sesuai dengan aslinya di akhir tenggat waktu, atau di waktu-waktu penting lainnya.

\- Merasa bahwa tiba-tiba kau harus berteriak memanggil nama Sesshoumaru lantang-lantang, tak peduli kau di tengah jam pelajaran, atau di tengah pusat perbelanjaan, lengkap dengan _suffix._

\- Melakukan gerak-gerik yang sering Sesshoumaru lakukan, memicingkan mata saat bertemu musuh, menggeram saat kesal, pokoknya seirit mungkin mengeluarkan kata hingga orang tuamu memanggil pendeta untuk melakukan eksorsisme.

\- Sering menghabiskan waktu menyendiri untuk memandang bulan.

\- Menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga saat menyebut diri ketika berbincang dengan siapapun tanpa terkecuali, bahkan dengan dosen pembimbing. Seperti halnya dengan sang _Daiyoukai_ yang menyebut diri sebagai, 'Sesshoumaru ini ...'

\- Tak peduli perkara penting atau tidak, selalu menjawab pertanyaan atau usulan teman hanya dengan gumaman, 'Hnn.'

\- Seringkali melengos pergi dan meninggalkan lawan bicara begitu saja.

\- Mencoba untuk membuat bulan sabit ungu di tengah dahi dan dua garis magenta di pipi.

\- Menyematkan gelar untuk Sesshoumaru sebagai _youkai_ terseksi sejagat raya.

\- Menjadikan lagu _Fukai Mori soundtrack_ terbaik sepanjang masa dalam daftar putar musik pribadi.

\- Menyanyikan _Fukai Mori_ kapanpun, di mana pun, bahkan saat sidang skripsi.

\- Menamakan anjing atau kucing peliharaan dengan nama Sesshoumaru.

\- Menempelkan poster besar Sesshoumaru di seluruh dinding kamar.

\- Menamakan _Dakimakura_ —bantal panjang bergambar karakter—Sesshoumaru dengan nama kesayangan-nan-sakral, _Mokomoko-sama._

\- Selalu mengobrol, memeluk, dan mencium _dakimakura Mokomoko-sama_ dengan teramat mesra sebelum tidur.

\- Tidak pernah tidak menjerit kecil atau mendekut setiap kemunculan Sesshoumaru saat menonton _anime_ Inuyasha.

\- Menahan isak tangis saat tangan kiri Sesshy- _sama_ ditebas oleh adik tirinya.

\- Hafal semua dialog Sesshoumaru dan fasih menirukan cara bicaranya.

\- Menonton setiap adegan Sesshoumaru dalam gerakan lambat.

\- Tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup, mencium, dan menjilat layar TV saat wajah Sesshoumaru disorot dari dekat.

\- Saat ada teman sekelas atau teman satu mata kuliah yang mencoba untuk mem- _bully_ , dengan wajah datar kau berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik berurusan denganmu, Manusia Rendahan!" Bila si pembuat onar tidak jua pergi, kau mengangkat satu tangan, mempertontonkan jari-jari yang menekuk sedemikian rupa agar terlihat mengancam, lalu menjulurkan tangan dan berteriak, " _Dokkasou_!"

\- Memutuskan tunangan yang menghina Sesshoumaru.

\- Keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatmu mencoba mengantarkanmu ke psikiater karena tidak ada topik menarik untukmu selain Sesshoumaru.

\- Rela terjaga semalam suntuk demi membuat karya fiksi sebagai hadiah ultah Sesshoumaru.

\- Kau sudah berencana kau akan menamakan anak laki-lakimu nanti dengan nama Sesshoumaru.

\- Demi mengikuti sang panutan, makanan manusia tidak lagi menjadi makananmu, tapi biskuit anjing.

\- Dalam menghadapi suatu masalah, kau selalu membayangkan apa yang akan Sesshoumaru lakukan jika berada di dalam posisimu. Oleh karena itu, kau selalu membawa pedang yang mirip Tenseiga ke mana-mana.

\- Hanya dengan melihat potongan gambar Sesshoumaru, kau bisa mengetahui judul dan nomor episode saat itu, tak ketinggalan tiap kata yang Sesshoumaru ucapkan dari awal hingga akhir.

\- Kau membaca semua daftar ini, daftar yang sangat mencerminkan dirimu dan kau kian meyakini bahwa kau terobsesi dan mengidap Sesshoumaru _Complex_!

* * *

.

.

.

Cengiran Kagome tak menghilang dalam waktu yang lama setelah membaca daftar itu, sedangkan Inuyasha, wajahnya berkerut-kerut dengan ganjil. Pria itu bertanya, "Apa itu juga disebut fiksi penggemar?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Itu lebih kacau dari fiksi penggemar."

Si sulung Higurashi terkekeh. "Kau tak akan percaya hal-hal yang dapat kau temukan di internet sekarang ini."

Ekspresi ngeri di wajah Inuyasha menggambarkan emosi yang tak dapat digambarkan dengan satu atau dua kata. "Banyak sekali perempuan gila di luar sana."

"Kupikir itu cukup menghibur. Memang banyak sekali wanita yang memuja Sesshoumaru, kurasa ia berhak mendapatkan gelar ladykiller." Lagi-lagi gadis itu terkekeh.

"Gelar sebagai Pangeran Es terkutuk lebih cocok untuknya."

"Inuyasha, jangan katakan kau cemburu dengan banyaknya perhatian yang didapat oleh karakternya."

"Keh!" Inuyasha tak lagi melihat ke layar gawai Kagome, ia kembali bersandar dan menutup mata.

Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, tiba-tiba pria itu bangkit, menyalakan komputer yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Lima menit, hingga sepuluh menit telah berlalu, Kagome yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu ikut beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan mendekat untuk melihat apa yang diketik oleh Inuyasha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Saat ia berdiri di belakang pria itu dan membaca apa yang sedang diketik oleh sahabatnya, Kagome hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cara merebut perhatian The Killing Perfection (Tindakan yang membuatmu mati di tangan Sesshoumaru);**

\- Menceritakan bagaimana hebatnya Inuyasha dan Tessaiga tepat di hadapannya.

\- Setelah itu tanya mengapa ia tidak memiliki Tessaiga.

\- Tanya juga apa saja yang dapat dilakukan Tenseiga.

\- Kemudian tanyakan apa ia masih menyimpan potongan tangannya yang dulu.

\- Menghadiahkan Sesshoumaru kalung anjing dengan inisial namanya.

\- Mencuri _mokomoko_ miliknya.

\- Memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan _Mokomoko-sama_ atau _Fluffy-sama._

\- Jangan lupa untuk menanyakan merk eyeliner ungu dan warna lipstick magenta yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar tanda di kening dan pipinya.

\- Kemudian minta nama salon tempat dia menata rambut.

\- Kau mengutarakan tebakanmu secara langsung bahwa mokomoko yang melingkar di bahu kanannya adalah bulu ketiak yang tak dapat dicukur karena itu adalah sumber kekuatannya.

\- Ketika Sesshoumaru tertidur, letakkan mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga di kepalanya, pulaskan pemulas bibir warna merah muda yang mencolok mata dan poleskan cat kuku berwarna jingga menyala pada semua kuku tangannya.

\- Memohon Sesshoumaru untuk sedikit membungkuk karena kau akan membisikkan kelemahan Tessaiga padanya, saat ia sudah membungkuk, sambil tersenyum lebar, kau tepuk-tepuk puncak kepalanya seraya memberikan sebuah biskuit anjing dan kau berkata, _"Good, Boy."_

* * *

.

.

.

Secara mendadak, dengan suara tertahan Inuyasha mengumpat, "Sial, aku telat menyadari kedatangannya, dia sudah di sini!"

Kagome yang juga baru menyadari aura _inu youkai_ itu pun ikut panik. "Jangan sampai Sesshoumaru melihatnya, cepat hapus!"

Karena Kagome terlalu terburu-buru, bukannya terhapus, tab itu malah tersembunyi. Dan diwaktu yang sama, _baritone_ yang sangat familiar itu terdengar.

"Apa yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh Sesshoumaru ini?" Tanpa suara langkah, Sesshoumaru sudah berada di hadapan keduanya.

"A-ano, bukan apa-apa," Kagome tertawa canggung.

Terlambat, dua tab yang tadi tersembunyi kembali dibuka Sesshoumaru. Tidak hanya daftar pertama yang mereka baca dan daftar yang dibuat Inuyasha, tapi juga ratusan fiksi penggemar tentang mereka dari pelbagai genre, pairing, dan rating pun terpampang.

Apapun yang terlintas di benak Sesshoumaru saat menatap layar komputer bukanlah hal yang bagus; matanya memicing, dan rahangnya mengeras.

Kagome berusaha menenangkan, "aku tahu ini aneh, itu juga hal yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali membacanya. Tapi, ini hanyalah konsekuensi kecil yang tak akan mempengaruhi kita, ya 'kan?"

"Lagipula, bukankah kepala pongahmu terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus hal remeh seperti itu, Sesshoumaru?" sela Inuyasha.

Pendapat sang adik tak ia indahkan. Tanpa meninggalkan celah untuk dibantah, mantan penguasa wilayah Musashi itu pun bertitah, "Atas ketidakpantasan yang terjadi, Sesshoumaru ini akan membuat pernyataan resminya dan kau yang akan mengetiknya, Miko."

Sesshoumaru menyuarakan pikirannya, dan jari-jemari Kagome mulai menari di atas papan ketik.

Kursi berlapis kulit yang tersentuh oleh _dokkasou_ yang merembes dari tangan sang _Dai youkai_ itu berdesis, asap tipis kehijauan menguap, dan bau pahit bercampur asam menguar tatkala Seshoumaru mendiktekan satu paragraf tertentu di dalam pernyataannya.

Seusai mendiktekan pernyataan, putra tertua Inu no Taisho itu berucap, "Tapi Sesshoumaru ini tahu bahwa itu sia-sia. Bagi dunia, kita hanyalah karakter rekaan semata, dan apa yang terjadi hanya berasal dari khayalan. Para penggemar akan tetap menulis apa yang mereka ingin tulis."

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Inuyasha dengan cengiran khas yang menampakkan kedua taringnya.

Sesshoumaru menangkap jalan pikiran Inuyasha, oleh karena itu ia menebar ancaman, "Terkecuali untukmu, _Hanyou_."

Kagome menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada, ia tertawa kering melihat pertikaian kekanakkan keduanya. "Ma, ma, ma, bukankah usia kalian sudah terlalu tua untuk perdebatan harian kakak-beradik?"

Serentak, dua pasang netra emas menatap Kagome dengan pandangan tidak senang. Saat itu, ia menyadari betapa ia menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu. Senyum _miko_ yang berhasil melenyapkan bola empat arwah itu kian melebar. "Kau pulang lebih awal, Sesshoumaru. Karena itu sepertinya pesta itu tidak akan lagi menjadi kejutan."

"Pesta," gema pria itu tanpa tanda tanya.

"Si brengsek ini pura-pura bodoh."

"Inuyasha," tegur Kagome dengan lembut. Gadis itu meraih tangan kanan Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru, mengaitkan keduanya dalam jabatan, dan berseru dengan wajah sumringah, " _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Sesshoumaru!"

Kedua pria pemilik safir sehangat mentari itu menatap Kagome sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap satu sama lain. Lalu, secara bersamaan, keduanya melepaskan genggaman tangan. Tanpa kata, satu persatu pemilik surai silver itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tidak adanya protes dalam bentuk apapun dari keduanya adalah pertanda baik. Kejutan untuk Sesshoumaru memang gagal, tapi tidak dengan waktu kebersamaan berkualitas yang akan mereka habiskan malam nanti, itu yang Kagome yakini.

Tinggalah Kagome seorang diri. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia membaca ulang pernyataan Sesshoumaru yang tadi ia ketik, ia menyimpan dokumen itu, dan berlari menyusul kedua pria itu dengan senyum lebar yang tertera di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kepada: Semua Penulis Fiksi Penggemar.

Kalian, para penggemar—yang tidak cukup berharga untuk mati oleh tebasan Bakusaiga—harus mengerti bahwa Seshoumaru ini tidak terkesan dengan hal konyol yang kalian gubah.

Kalian menuliskan Sesshoumaru ini sebagai penyuka sesama jenis. Aku, Sesshoumaru, tidak mungkin bergumul dengan Naraku atau pejantan manapun.

Tidak hanya itu, kalian juga menistakan Sesshoumaru ini sebagai pemerkosa. Hal serendah itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang alfa. Seshoumaru tidak akan pernah memaksa seorang wanita untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurnya. Karena tanpa dipaksa pun para wanita akan berdatangan dan menawarkan diri secara sukarela.

Dan perlu kalian catat, hal menggelikan yang kalian sebut cinta dalam hidup Sesshoumaru ini sama sekali bukan urusan kalian. Camkan itu!

Sesshoumaru ini selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan setiap perkataannya. Sekarang, kalian hanya memiliki dua pilihan: Patuh, atau mati di tanganku.

Tertanda,

Sesshoumaru.

.

.

.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

End notes: No offense to fujo, jangan terlalu anggap OS ini serius, please.

Yang paling penting, HBD to Sesshoumaru-sama yang tetep ganteng, HOT, dan perfect di usianya yang ke berapa?

*readersmenjawab: Lima ratus tahun.

*readerslainmenyahut: Lebih!

Buat yang nunggu update-an, penulisan fic saat ini yg diutamakan Flightless Bird.

Buat semua reader, minna saiko arigatou^^


End file.
